Experimentar
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Qué maravillosa edad la de ellos, dieciocho años, plena juventud donde se podía experimentar, donde las hormonas estaban en plena revolución y la fuerza física les permitía saciar una y otra vez sus más bajos instintos. Esto es un trío, entre estos chicos que deseaban saciar su curiosidad. [Aomine x Kise x Kagami] [Yaoi, lemmon, trío]


No esperen mucha historia de trasfondo, es una simple y pobre excusa para escribir un trío sobre esos tres que me encantan, Aomine, Kise y Kagami revueltos en una buena sesión de sexo. Si les interesa, son bienvenidos, pero están advertidos, es sólo un trío escrito gracias a una imagen que me inspiró.

Gracias a cualquiera que lea, como siempre, aclararé que los personajes aquí utlizados no son de mi propiedad y tampoco intento lucrar con ellos, éste es un escrito por y para fanáticos.

—I—

La situación no podía ser más extraña de lo que ya era. En principio, Kagami había rechazado una y otra vez la invitación de Kise, quien le ofrecía pasar un rato jugando y comiendo en su departamento. Para nadie era un secreto que Taiga era capaz de ingerir la comida de todo el equipo y hasta más.

Habían pasado un par de años desde que se conocieran por primera vez, y aunque se vieran de manera ocasional, Kagami siempre terminaba rechazándole sus invitaciones a jugar o a comer a su casa, no estaba seguro de porqué era, ya que sabía de antemano que no era desagradable para el pelirrojo. Después de todo él solía ser una persona mucho más simpática y amigable, sobre todo si lo comparaban con el resto de la generación de los milagros, eso sin incluir a Kuroko que sólo era serio.

Luego de insistir un día en que se lo topó, no le permitió huir hasta que quedaron en ir a su casa a jugar el fin de semana y a comer, por supuesto que tuvo que sobornarlo ofreciéndole muchas hamburguesas. La intención ese fin de semana no era otra sino preparar terreno, eso lo podía asegurar, había preguntado por el pelirrojo, sabía que no tenía pareja y tampoco un compromiso o gusto por alguien más, así que se aventuró a conocerlo. Sólo quería platicar con él…

…Y de alguna manera, la situación se les fue de las manos.

—¡Estás haciendo trampa, Kagamicchi. – reclamó Kise, moviendo el control del playstation como si éste pudiera detectar su movimiento.

—Moverlo de esa manera no te ayudará a ganar. – se burló el pelirrojo, riéndose abiertamente de los pucheros que hacía Ryota al estar perdiendo en un juego tan sencillo como lo era ese de carreras.

—¡Haces trampa! – volvió a asegurar, empujando con uno de sus hombros, el de Kagami.

Ambos permanecían sentados en el suelo, con el sillón sirviendo de respaldo. Muy pegados el uno al otro, tanto que Kise en su afán por ganar, se dejaba caer hacia un lado asustando al pelirrojo y haciéndole perder la concentración hasta que veía en la pantalla de su invitado un "Game over".

—Tú eres quien hizo trampa. – se defendió Kagami, mirando hacia abajo. Kise se quedó recostado en el regazo del más alto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

La sonrisa divertida del rubio provocó en Kagami un ligero sonrojo que le obligó a girar la vista hacia otro lado. Kise era así, invadía el espacio personal de quienes consideraba cercanos a él, cosa que a varios compañeros de su equipo actual y su ex equipo, les era incómodo. Para Taiga, que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cercanía con nadie, salvo algunos compañeros de equipo que lo hacían para darle algún mensaje de la entrenadora, fue más que incómodo, fue… extraño, diferente. No sabía ni cómo describirlo.

Kise se incorporó sentándose una vez más junto a Taiga como en un inicio. Lo miró directo a los ojos y después se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente, acortando la distancia pero sin llegar a tocar al otro.

—¿Qué tan curioso eres, Kagamicchi? – preguntó Kise, aún hablando con su acostumbrado tono aniñado que significaba que algo deseaba pedir.

—¿Cu—c—curioso? – nervioso como estaba en esos momentos, Kagami sólo podía dejar vagar sus ojos por el rostro tan cercano que tenía, su vista viajaba desde los dorados ojos hasta los labios que se curvaban suave en una sonrisa divertida. — ¿Qué estás pensando, Kise? – cuestionó sintiéndose igual de nervioso pero más seguro al hablar.

—Justo ahora pienso en muchas cosas, podría explicártelas… — dijo el rubio, segundos después se acomodó sobre el regazo de Taiga, ésta vez pasando sus piernas a cada lado del pelirrojo y quedando frente a frente. — … O si lo prefieres, podría demostrártelas.

Kagami llevó por impulso ambas manos hasta la cintura de Kise, su intención principal era alejarlo, pero sentir a éste mover las caderas de forma circular sobre su pelvis fue la gota que derramó el vaso y en vez de apartarlo, apretó la cadera de Ryota ayudándole con aquel lento movimiento que era tan agradable para ambos.

—¿Siempre eres… así de… curioso? – la pregunta salió en pausas, gracias a las abrumadoras sensaciones que se concentraban en ese movimiento de caderas. Kise podía sentir lo duro que estaba Kagami al igual que él mismo ya lo estaba.

Kise no respondió nada, se limitó a mantener el ritmo que había impuesto con sus caderas, sintiendo de repente las manos de Taiga sacar la camisa de su pantalón y colarse bajo ésta tocándole directamente la piel.

Dicen que la curiosidad _mató al gato, _pero éste murió sabiendo.

—Es bueno saciar la curiosidad a veces… ¿No crees, Kagamicchi? – Ryota estiró sus manos pasando por el cuello del pelirrojo hasta llevarlas más atrás tocando el sillón. Su movimiento pélvico no cesaba.

Kise marcó un número y dejó el celular sobre el sillón.

—Aaah Kagamicchi, estás muy duro ya… — dijo con la voz extasiada, hablando al oído del pelirrojo mientras revolvía su cabello con ambas manos. – Tócame, tócame más… — pedía excitando al otro, que cansado de tanto juego tomó las riendas de la situación.

Separó un poco al rubio para verle a los ojos y después tomar sus labios, comenzó a besarlo con rudeza, entrelazando sus lenguas mientras sus manos se encargaban de arrancar, literalmente, la camisa que llevaba Kise puesta, de ese modo no había nada que se interpusiera entre las manos de Kagami y la piel del rubio.

Kise arqueó la espalda permitiendo que los labios del pelirrojo se recorrieran por su cuello y viajaran hasta su pecho, saboreando uno de sus pezones mientras sus manos amasaban los glúteos del modelo, logrando con ello una mayor fricción entre ambas entrepiernas que ya pedían atención.

—Kagamicchi, ¿qué tan atrevido eres?

—¿Ahora qué estás planeando? – preguntó el pelirrojo aún besando el pecho del rubio, bajando hasta la parte abdominal sin detenerse ante la nueva pregunta de su acompañante.

—Nada malo… te lo aseguro. – una suave sonrisa salió de los labios de Kise.

Kagami ignoró eso último, tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar, como en darle atención a cierta parte que ya lo exigía. Sus manos vagaron por los costados de Kise y tomándolo del trasero lo elevó girándose hasta dejarlo sentado en el sillón, aprovechó ese momento para abrir el pantalón del rubio y retirarlo al igual que su ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo totalmente frente a sus ojos.

La sonrisa de Kise se incrementó, sacó su lengua humedeciendo sus labios en un lento recorrido que parecía invitar al otro a devorarlos. Kagami no perdió tiempo y se inclinó hacia enfrente para besar al rubio, tomando esos labios como rato atrás, apoderándose de esa cavidad y enredando su lengua a la contraria en una silenciosa pelea.

Tan concentrado estaba Kagami en su tarea por dejar sin aliento a Kise, que no escuchó cuando alguien más entró, parándose a su espalda y tomándolo de la cintura hasta hacer chocar su trasero con el miembro del otro.

—¿Qué tan atrevido eres, Kagami? – preguntó una vez más, pero ahora el recién llegado.

Esto era más de lo que el pelirrojo pudiera haber imaginado, primero Kise, ahora ¿Aomine? Estaba demasiado excitado pero aún así se irguió tratando de alejarse, aunque sólo consiguió que el moreno colara una mano dentro de su pantalón y comenzara a masajear su miembro, mientras su boca se encargaba de besarle el cuello y parte de sus hombros.

—Es…están locos. – el intento de Kagami por reclamar a sus compañeros falló, aquello había sonado más a un gemido que a cualquier tipo de regaño.

Kise se sentó en el sillón y con ambas manos bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior del pelirrojo, viendo las morenas manos de Aomine que se encargaban de retirar la camiseta que aún llevaba puesta. Ahora los tres estaban desnudos en su totalidad, pues el moreno se había encargado de despojarse de todo lo que llevaba encima, apenas entró al departamento.

Aomine miró los ojos miel de Ryota por sobre el hombro de Kagami, el cual atacaba como si fuese un vampiro alimentándose de su presa, el contacto visual le hizo saber al rubio lo que el otro estaba planeando, así que sin hacerlo esperar, besó el ombligo de Kagami y descendió hasta tomar con una mano el miembro de éste, para luego introducirlo en su boca, comenzando con aquella felación.

Kagami sentía a Kise chupando su pene mientras detenía con ambas manos su cadera. Al mismo tiempo la boca de Aomine hacía de las suyas sobre su cuello, y las manos del moreno viajaban por su espalda hasta perderse entre sus glúteos, por donde pasó una y otra vez su mano, quizás en espera de alguna respuesta por parte del pelirrojo. La razón de Taiga estaba fuera de combate, en estos momentos eran sus hormonas las que mandaban a todo su cuerpo, así que al sentir aquella mano cerca de su entrada, no sólo se sintió nervioso, también se sintió deseoso, curioso.

Aomine no esperó más, subió una de sus manos hasta la boca de Taiga para que éste la lubricara, metió su dedo índice y medio en la boca del pelirrojo, que gustoso los recibió, comenzando a chuparlos como lo hacía Kise aún con su pene, sacando y metiendo aquél par hasta ensalivarlos totalmente. Daiki sintió empapados sus dedos y supo lo que debía hacer, bajando una vez más hasta el trasero de Taiga e introduciendo su dedo medio poco a poco hasta colarlo por completo en la estrecha entrada del jugador, que ahora estaba a su merced.

Aomine podía escuchar al pelirrojo ahogar los gemidos en su garganta, orgulloso quizás de ser el único gimiendo en aquel lugar. Pero esto era sólo el comienzo, así que no debía preocuparse por ser el único.

Kagami estaba siendo atendido por ambos lados, por un lado Kise no dejaba de succionar y lamer su pene, y por otra parte, Aomine le penetraba con uno de sus dedos, él sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, inclinó su cuerpo al frente y encontró desatendida la entrada del rubio, la cual no tardó en atender. Ensalivando un poco su dedo lo introdujo en el ano de Kise, que soltó un gemido ronco ante la inesperada invasión.

Aomine metía y sacaba sus dedos rápidamente en el cuerpo de Kagami, ahora que se había inclinado al frente le daba mayor espacio para prepararle.

—¿Estás listo, Kagami? – preguntó Aomine dándole una fuerte nalgada con la mano que tenía libre mientras con la otra le seguía penetrando de forma rápida y profunda, sintiendo el interior del pelirrojo cada vez más y más relajado aceptando aquella intromisión.

Kagami apretó los dientes y forzó su mandíbula para que no se abriera ante el gemido que deseaba salir, apenas y movía un par de dedos en la entrada de Kise, sintiendo aquella cálida cavidad que por dentro era tan suave, pero no iba a poder mucho más con la situación, los labios del rubio descendieron hasta tomar entre ellos sus testículos sin dejar de bombear con una mano su pene, masturbándolo para que terminara. Taiga pudo sentir los dedos de Aomine penetrándole al mismo tiempo que los labios de Kise jugaban en su entrepierna, todo ello le llevó en un viaje directo hasta el orgasmo, sintiendo los espasmos que precedían al acto, apretando su trasero de manera involuntaria y esparciendo su semen en la boca y parte del rostro del rubio.

Aquella imagen dejó a ambos chicos extasiados, Kagami se agachó y besó a Kise sin importarle probar su propio sabor, lamiendo primero los rojos labios de Ryota y mordiéndolos un poco antes de juntarlos en un delicioso y acompasado nexo. Aomine sintió la necesidad de besar al idiota del rubio, que con aquella acción casi lograba que terminara incluso antes de entrar en el pelirrojo, lo cual hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso.

Daiki no quiso quedarse con las ganas, así que se acomodó en la entrada de Kagami haciéndolo que se inclinara más al frente y penetrándolo de una sola arremetida, sintiendo al pelirrojo tensarse y gemir inevitablemente ante dicha acción.

—Arrggh, idio…ta. – gritó en un gruñido pausado tratando de recuperar el aire, había sentido un dolor agudo en la parte baja de su espalda, pero ahora que el moreno se movía un poco la sensación era distinta, podía sentir algo que le obligaba casi a doblar las piernas de lo intenso que era, poco a poco su pene volvía a endurecerse.

Aomine estiró una mano y tomó el cabello rubio de Kise y lo jaló sin cuidado hasta lograr que el modelo se pusiera de pie a su lado, así tuvo la oportunidad de besar los labios de Ryota sin salirse de Kagami, seguía embistiendo al pelirrojo con fuerza mientras sus labios se apoderaban de la boca experta del rubio, que ahora además de sentir los labios de Aomine, podía sentir la mano del moreno tomarle del pene y comenzar a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Kise gemía en el interior de la boca contraria, que seguía dejándole sin respiración como siempre lo hacía. El beso cargado de pasión le hacía ver a Kise que le pertenecía a Aomine, o esa era la intención del moreno cuando le regalaba ese tipo de besos al rubio.

Con cada nueva embestida, Aomine sentía que estaba por terminar, la estrecha cavidad de Kagami le apretaba el pene cada vez más ante los espasmos de un nuevo orgasmo por parte del pelirrojo, y aunque no quería permitir que éste último terminara por segunda vez tan rápido, era inevitable pues ya estaba bastante sensible, así que sin parar tomó con ambas manos la cadera de Kagami y le inclinó más al frente para llegar lo más profundo que pudiera en el interior de éste, hasta chocar una y otra vez con esa parte que ocasionó de inmediato un segundo y más placentero orgasmo en el pelirrojo, que sin evitarlo se dejó caer en el sillón una vez su amante salió de su interior.

Era un atleta, estaba acostumbrado a largos entrenamientos en donde el ejercicio te dejaba cansado, con los músculos engarrotados y con ganas de dormir dos días seguidos. Aun así, no esperaba sentirse como ahorita con algo tan placentero, las piernas le temblaban como en los primeros partidos cuando apenas su cuerpo se acostumbraba a los increíbles saltos que daba, su corazón estaba dividido en varias partes del cuerpo, pero se concentraba el latido en el pene y en su entrada, lugares que le habían ocasionado dos orgasmos que le dejaron sin aliento, ya que aún trataba de recuperar el aire, mientras miraba a Aomine besando a Kise, ambos parados a un par de pasos de distancia.

_El voyerismo no era lo suyo… hasta ahora._

Aomine empujó a Kise hasta la pared más cercana, permitiendo que Kagami aún les viera, ahí acorraló al rubio, marcando los labios de éste como su dueño, le besaba mientras sentía las pálidas manos de su amante recorrerle el pecho y perderse en su espalda, a la cual se sujetó sabiendo lo que el moreno pretendía hacer. Daiki sonrió un poco ante la acción de su rubio y en un serpenteo bajó sus manos hasta tomar la parte trasera de los muslos de Kise, entonces teniéndolo firmemente sujeto, lo elevó hasta la altura de su cadera, acomodando su aún erguido pene en la entrada de Kise, la cual fue previamente preparada por Kagami.

Le penetró poco a poco, sintiendo cómo la suave carne en el interior se abría paso ante su erección, envolviéndole de forma apretada y caliente. El interior de Kise ardía, su pene sentía la temperatura corporal del rubio que ya necesitaba descargar, sus hormonas seguramente estarían bullendo por sentir la liberación del orgasmo, ya que había tenido atención de más desde que todo esto había comenzado.

Kise envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Aomine, al igual que sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello, afirmándose así para no caer, el moreno tenía la suficiente fuerza para detenerle contra la pared mientras le penetraba, eso el rubio lo sabía pues no era la primera vez que hacían algo así, sin embargo de esa manera se sentía más cómodo. Besó los labios de su pareja, recorriéndose en besos húmedos que dejaron un par de marcas en el hombro izquierdo del moreno, que entretenido como estaba no sintió aquella succión y la mordida con la que finalizó aquel beso.

Las penetraciones cada vez eran más rápidas y profundas, ocasionando así que el rubio mordiera su labio inferior en un vano intento por callar cualquier ruido.

—Gime, gime con fuerza. – ordenó Aomine al oído de Kise, deteniendo una mano en la pared como soporte junto a la cabeza del rubio. – Recuerda que hoy tenemos público.

Kise sonrió, no había más qué decirle, sabía lo que el moreno trataba de decirle y no iba a repetírselo.

Los gemidos de Kise despertaron una vez más el libido del pelirrojo, que a decir verdad todavía se sentía sin fuerzas, pero desde su ubicación en el sillón, miraba a Aomine penetrar al rubio, de forma profunda y sin pausas, sus embestidas eran rápidas y constantes al igual que los fuertes gemidos del modelo, los cuales lograron que por impulso, llevara una mano a su entrepierna, apenas pasándola por encima de ésta tratando de que volviera a despertar, y por lo excitado que se sentía, no iba a tardar en que sucediera.

Apenas unos minutos después Aomine sintió la llegada del orgasmo, ayudando al rubio a terminar al mismo tiempo, comenzó a masturbarle para que ambos eyacularan juntos, y así fue, Kise sintió el temblor previo al orgasmo, que por consecuencia su interior apretó con mayor fuerza el miembro del moreno, quien en un ronco gemido expulsó su semen dentro de su amante, sintiendo el caliente líquido del rubio sobre su mano.

Kise bajó sus piernas y se puso de pie, las manos de Aomine viajaron por inercia hasta la cintura del otro para detenerle. Una sonrisa en los labios de Ryota fue lo que provocó un gesto igual en el rostro del siempre estoico Daiki.

—¿Listo para el segundo round? – preguntó Aomine besando al rubio, acariciándole la espalda.

—Yo sí lo estoy… — escucharon la voz de Kagami, que se acercaba a ellos a paso lento, ambos chicos notaron que el otro ya tenía el pene erguido una vez más.

Qué maravillosa edad la de ellos, dieciocho años, plena juventud donde se podía experimentar, donde las hormonas estaban en plena revolución y la fuerza física les permitía saciar una y otra vez sus más bajos instintos. Aomine y Kise eran una pareja establecida, Kagami era el chico que incluyeron en uno de sus tantos juegos, era la primera vez para la pareja que _invitaba_ a alguien más en uno de sus juegos sexuales, sin embargo conocían bien a Taiga, aunque no fuera el mejor amigo de Aomine, se llevaban bien, eran amigos y al mismo tiempo rivales que se reconocían como excelentes jugadores, aunque eso no fuese a salir nunca de sus bocas. Kise por su lado, amaba a Daiki, y Kagami era un buen amigo al que miraba ocasionalmente.

¿Y por qué no decirlo? Era tan parecido en muchos aspectos a Aomine, que también le gustaba, por lo menos físicamente, lo cual no quería decir nada, ya que el único dueño de su mente y su cuerpo, era su moreno de fuego. El cual era posesivo, y aunque pensó que sería el primero en dar por terminada aquella sesión de sexo entre tres… se llevó una grata sorpresa.

Después de una segunda ronda, ahora Kise miraba atento a Kagami y Aomine besarse como dos brutos que eran, tratando de apoderarse de la situación, Aomine golpeó a Kagami contra la pared, dejándolo de espaldas a ésta y con toda la intención de dejarlo otra vez _abajo,_ contrario a lo que deseaba Kagami, que buscaba su revancha, pues él también quería experimentar.

Kise disfrutaba viendo aquello, le parecía hasta cierto punto bizarro, era como ver a un par de gemelos combatir por ser el de arriba, lo que no imaginó fue que Kagami le ganara a su moreno, dejándole contra la pared y comenzando a penetrarlo de forma ruda mientras le jalaba el cabello para poder apoderarse de sus labios, un beso que dejaba en claro lo macho _alfa_ que eran ambos chicos.

—Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan divertido… — dijo Kagami ya tirado en la alfombra y sin fuerza alguna para continuar. Aomine permanecía sobre el suelo y Kise en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—No te acostumbres, bakagami – regañó Aomine respirando profundo, tratando de reponerse del último orgasmo que había vivido ese día. Kagami se reponía igual que él. Ryota se limitaba a reír.

—No es que me queje pero, ¿de quién fue esta idea tan… pervertida? – preguntó Kagami viendo el techo, después de un silencio que se había instalado en la sala.

—De Kise. Ese modelo es un pervertido. – dijo Daiki riéndose de lado al recordar la clase de cosas que habían experimentado juntos ese rubio y él desde que eran pareja.

—Nunca creí que fueran esa clase de parejas… — soltó Kagami, no criticaba, sólo le pareció curioso. – Siempre he creído que eres un loco posesivo. – dijo refiriéndose al moreno.

—A veces lo es. – intervino Ryota, yéndose a sentar en la cadera de Kagami, mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose hasta la boca de éste para depositar un suave beso en los labios. – Pero aunque no lo admita, a él también le gustas.

El pelirrojo y el rubio giraron la vista hasta Aomine esperando por algún comentario que tuviera.

—Nunca admitiré semejante tontería. – dijo dándoles la espalda. – Y déjenme dormir, que el día aún no ha terminado.

¿Era una amenaza o una promesa para continuar?

.:Fin:.

—¤ Žhenα HîK ¤—

"_El misterio es la cosa más bonita que podemos experimentar. Es la fuente de todo arte y ciencia verdaderos."  
Albert Einstein_

_—_

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

En verdad intenté dar mi mejor esfuerzo para llevar a cabo éste trío, porque me parecen geniales y amo a los tres personajes ahí involucrados. Cualquier crítica o comentario a favor, será bien recibido, de antemano se los agradezco pues estos sirven para mejorar.

Quizás después ande por aquí con un AoKi que me ronda la cabeza y un MidoTa que no sé si incluiré ahí, o será aparte (ya que no soy de manejar varias parejas al mismo tiempo)

Saludos a quien haya leído esto y de antemano, gracias por comentar.


End file.
